role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ganimes
Ganimes (ガニメ Ganime) is a giant stone crab and an RP character originally used by Lord Vehk and is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ganimes is a territorial and neutral beast, despite being somewhat dim. He is rather careless at times and prone to rushing into combat (when he does get into battle). History Ganimes, originally a normal stone crab, was controlled and mutated by Yog after Gezora died. Ganimes attacked Sergio Island, but he was destroyed by explosives. Yog however decided to utilize Ganimes again, and remade Ganimes from another giant lobster. He also created Kamoebas, and they attacked the island together. The two were temporarily freed from Yog's control, and they fought soon after. They fought on a volcano and Ganimes threw Kamoebas in, but he pulled Ganimes in with him. However, Ganimes now currently resides at Monster Islands, though it's unknown where exactly on the island he resides. Ganimes recently appeared in RP where he appeared at Mauna Loa, Hawaii and fough toff Sea Baragon, believing him to be a trespasser. Him and Sea Baragon fought for a while, to which at to one point Gezora stepped in to try to break it up. However their fight was short-lived, as then fiery being came out from the volcano and attacked. Ganimes did his best to fight off the fiery being, but he was little of match. Both he and Sea Baragon then tried to double team on the newcomer, before then the fiery foe sent them a stream of flames, forcing them to retreat and defeating them. Ganimes and Sea Baragon then both swam back into the waters, taking off to elsewhere. Abilities * Pincers: Ganimes was equipped with two massive pincers. These claws were sometimes used as blunt instruments, slamming them on foes like a club. The pincers could also be used to clamp down on targets, which was used against Kamoebas when the monster extended its neck. * Foam Attack: Ganimes was able to spit a coalesced concoction of liquids and foam from its mouth. This bubble attack was used against Kameobas, striking the shelled monster on the top of its exposed head while its neck was extended. Despite being a direct hit, and soaking half of the turtle monster's head, the attack didn't appear to leave any lasting impact. Weaknesses * Ultrasonic Waves: Ganimes is weak against ultrasonic waves, generated from sound over 20,000 Hz. Trivia * Ganimes is mentioned as an enhanced "rubble crab" during the course of the movie. However, in English the "rubble crab" is a blanket term referring to a family of different crab species, also known as the Xanthidae family. Thankfully, the "Meet the Marine Animals Behind the Monsters" feature, found on the Space Amoeba DVD, clarifies which crab by showcasing a horrid elbow crab (daldorfia horrida). The feature also mentions that they belong to the Parthenopidae family, which is correct, and not the Xanthidae family. * Mentioned in the commentary track of the DVD release of Space Amoeba, special effects director Teisho Arikawa requested to the model department that they make Ganimes' mouth as scary as possible. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Low Intelligence Category:Characters (Lord Vehk) Category:Crustacean